1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive tie-down devices and more particularly to a novel tie-down apparatus mounted on the floor of a truck bed and having a tensioned belt or strap releasably attached to cargo or a load intended to be supported within the truck bed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of straps, ropes, sliding cars and the like for holding cargo or other loads in a secure position within the confines of a truck bed. Generally, it is common practice to temporarily secure a motorcycle in a truck or trailer by using a tie-down strap having a hook at each end. Although these tie-downs are successful in retaining the motorcycle or other load in place, the tie-downs of this type generally get lost, misplaced, stolen, or become easily soiled. Such tie-downs can be difficult to hook up by the user without help and any shift in the load will allow unintentional release or disconnect so that the hooks will bounce or flap about. Such an event will not only release the load but will scratch the paint on whatever vehicle is being used for hauling.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a cargo tie-down which is not only easy to use, even by one person, but one which places a bias or positive restraint on the cargo so that inadvertent detachment is avoided. Further advantage would be to employ such tie-downs that would be theftproof and which can be conveniently and compactly installed at predetermined locations on the truck bed or trailer so as to be always in place and ready for use.